coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5659 (1st January 2004)
Plot Deirdre and Blanche continue to row. Blanche accuses Deirdre of not doing enough to encourage Tracy to keep the baby. Deirdre shouts at Blanche for blowing all her money on a house for Tracy - the money Deirdre would have inherited. Sunita decides to get away for a few weeks as she feels her life is a mess. Tracy moves into No.7 where Emily is her first visitor. Betty feels very down. Her son doesn't want her and she feels in the way at the Rovers. The Promise Auction takes place in the Rovers: Janice bids for Les to be her slave for the day, although she only does it to wind up Cilla. Candice bids for a night out with Jason. Rita bids for Norris's address book/card system, but out of pity. Karen bids for Steve's taxi services for an evening. Blanche bids for Harry's cleaning services. Tracy finds Betty sitting all alone on the bench. Betty tells Tracy that one of her biggest regrets is the fact that she gave her baby away to her sister. This gives Tracy food for thought. Cilla asks Shelley for a job at the Rovers. Shelley tells her to speak to her tomorrow. Tracy admits to Ciaran that she's in love with Steve. Blanche tells Deirdre that she's bought No.7 in her own name but that upon her death her will stipulates that it will pass to Tracy. Deirdre is furious and tells Blanche to pack her bags and move out of No.1. Blanche is shocked. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre and Blanche's feud over Tracy reaches boiling point; and Ciaran uncovers a shocking secret. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,070,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "2004... I wonder what it'll bring?" Deirdre Rachid: "Same amount of misery as 2003, 2002 and 2001 probably." Blanche Hunt: "You may have a pleasant surprise. I might die!" Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns